


Rufus

by ellewoods (rosydame)



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Other, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydame/pseuds/ellewoods
Summary: Word: Power





	Rufus

Paulette knocked on the trailer door. Dewey heard the knock and popped his head out of the trailer window, leaning onto it. “It’s Rufus’ birthday and I baked him a cake.” Paulette showed him the bone-shaped cake that she had baked for her pet bulldog, Rufus.

“Aw, you bake him a cake. Well, you’re not going to see him, dummy.” He huffed as he took the cake of off Paulette’s hands and popped his head back inside of his trailer. “Can you believe that I lived with her for ten years?” Paulette bowed her head and placed a hand on Elle’s shoulder wanting to leave.

“I’m sorry, Paulette.” Elle sighed. Paulette proceeded to walk away as Elle comforted her.

Emmett quickly grabbed Elle’s arm. “Elle… They lived together for ten years.” 

Elle gasped and placed a hand on his shoulder, pealing herself from Paulette’s grip. “Emmett, you’re a genius. I could kiss you right now.” She said, joyfully, giving him a hug. She made her way towards the trailer and knocked on the door. Dewey opened it and rolled his eyes, but when he saw Elle. He quickly tucked his belly in. “Excuse me, Mr Dewey…sir.” She flicked a hair strand off her shoulder and proceeded with her lecture. “The law states that a couple that once lived more than a year or so. Each party is entitled for the division of property.”

“Huh?!”

“In other words, we’re taking the dog!”


End file.
